


Wishful Thinking

by oncealiceswann



Series: Drabblemania [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Assassins&Hitmen, Crossover, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Guillam and Hector Dixon ended up in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Another headconan ...  
> Still language problems.

   Peter had always thought they'd get caught, but not like this. He must admit that he'd be slightly scared if they were caught in Britain, not like this, in a foreign country, facing their death in the jail without anyone knowing. The atmosphere was filled with despair and loneliness. 

   One day before Hector's death, and two days before his. They were stuck here in France, locked in a small cage where they could only see the sea, and days after days they saw dead prisoners thrown into the sea. Very possibly that would be their burying place, too. It was a weird feeling, knowing how and when you are going to die.

   Hector turned in his sleep. He had been seriously ill for three days in prison, sometimes Peter could hear some tender noises when he struggled to fight the illness, and his heart clenched. This little assassin was once his enemy, but after they got to know each other, things changed. And especially since they were in prison, Peter felt he would do anything to set Hector free, because he should be like that. Hector should be a free man, and that's what Peter liked about him.

   As he started to search every detail on Hector's face, the smaller blond frowned in his painful dreams and woke up. He hissed in pain, but soon controlled himself and became dead quiet. His gaze met Peter's and they stopped for a long moment. Then Hector broke the silence.

   'I can't die like this.' He said.

   It almost hurt Peter to hear Hector saying that. 'You won't,' he comforted him, even if he himself was scared, too. 'We could escape, Hector. You and me.'

   Hector shook his head.

   Peter suddenly began to question himself. Did Hector really trust him? Did Hector feel the same about him as he felt for Hector? Or did he just regard him as an enemy? This suddenly became so important, and Peter asked without thinking,

   'Do you trust me?'

   Hector was surprised for a moment. Perhaps he never thought Peter would ask him. But a few seconds later, his usual playful grin returned to appear on his face. 'No,' he said.

   'Then you should.' Peter said. He was a bit surprised to hear himself, but he was just very angry at the fact that Hector didn't trust him.

   Hector suddenly became serious. 'Will you do me a favour then?' He asked.

   'What favour?'

   Hector swallowed.'I really can't die like this, Guillam. And I can't... I know I should but I really can't suffer any more. I finally have the gut now. So here's... Something I prepared before for this kind of situation...'

   'No, Hector. No, you can't... Don't do silly things. Please.' Peter froze as he saw Hector took out a small injector and some drug. He couldn't do it, killing Hector.

   'Please, I can't stand this any more. Just let me have peace, alright?' Said Hector. And Peter could understand him. He struggled too much. Maybe it was better for him to end it all.

   Peter sighed. 'As you wish.' He took the tools and made up his mind.

   ~

   Peter suffered when he saw the liquid all inside of Hector. A few more minutes and they'd kill Hector under his skin. It wouldn't be long.

   Hector was unusually silent. Peter could see why. His hair was totally wet, and he was biting his lips hard. 'It's a shame, Guillam. I got caught here. Shame.' He was trembling now, so Peter put an arm around him and used his free hand to stroke his hair. He immediately liked the softness of it.

   'I hate it. I'm dying.' The affection seemed to show, and Peter didn't want to see Hector like that, but he just listened, while comforting him.

   'I might have a day off, you know... I can feel it. I am back, back in Britain... Not near the sea in France, not in this hopeless cage... But I know I deserved this. I deserve to die. Heck, I'm so sleepy, did I really take so much drug?'

   'You little poor, you are gonna die in my arms.' Peter whispered, fighting back his tears.

   'At least, this is better than killed by stupid French police.' He snorted, and soon fell asleep.

   Peter held him for a moment and started to sob quietly. 'There were so many things I never had the chance to tell you, you know,' he said to the man in his arms,' you are an adorable person. I admire you. You are such a bastard.'

   He felt like he was drowning in the darkness, and the only one who could give him hope slipped away. He sobbed on for a while untill he fell asleep with Hector in his arms.

   ~

   When they came to the room with Peter and Hector in it to take Hector and kill him the next morning, they found him already dead, and a red eyed Peter still holding him.

   'Now, now, my dear handsome fellow,' the woman said, shaking her head. She took Hector away, and Peter didn't protest. At least he could see Hector's end, being buried in the sea, covered by a piece of dusty fabric. That was how his end would be, too.

   ~

   'Mr Guillam!' A woman ran anxiously into the prison. 'You are free! People from your country came to save you! You are forgiven!' She was the girlfriend of one of the spies who was Peter's workmate, so it pleased her to know they set Peter free. As she ran to Peter's door, she froze, and let out a hiss.

   'What was the matter, Miss?' A few police came closer to have a look, and they stopped still.

   None of them expected a lifeless Peter lying on the ground, with a small injector beside him. He was holding something in his hand, so they stepped closer and had a look. They were a bit surprised but disappointed, because it was empty. They threw him into the sea later, and kept his watch, because it was the only expensive thing he had with him.

 


End file.
